In a multi-tenant enterprise software-as-a-service (SAAS) product, multiple service requesters share an instance of the product. That is, the product provider may run a single instance of the product on a server that can be used by multiple service requesters. However, each service requester's data may be separated from other service requesters' data. The product provider may attempt to provide features desired by all service requesters. However, service requesters may desire a tailor-made and highly-customized version of the product that feels/looks like a personalized product that solves each service requester's unique problems.
To address the above customization issues, the product provider may include configurable features that service requesters can configure manually. Typically, an administrator or professional services for the service requester perform the feature configuration. This is often at a cost to the service requester. Also, many times the configuration may not be correct, which results in the feature not working in the product and application downtime. To fix any configuration issues, it is often difficult to pinpoint the problem. Typically, an engineering team needs to be contacted, which consumes engineering hours that could be used for other purposes.